Hardcore Hensley
Ryan Chase Hensley (born March 13, 1980) is an American e-wrestler, best renown for his work with Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation and Wrestling's Innovative Genesis. Statistics Ring Names: Hardcore Hensley Billed Height: 5 ft 11 in (180 cm) Billed Weight: 230 lb (104 kg) Birth Date: March 13, 1980 (age 33) Billed From: Richmond, California Trained By: The Dog Pound Former Employers: '''Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation, Wrestling's Innovative Genesis '''Professional Debut: July 13, 2007 Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation 2007 Hensley debuted in EWT amid the Summer of 2007 as Hardcore Hensley. At Old School, his Post-Per-View (PPV) debut, he wrestled fellow newcomer, Spectre. Due to the "Old School" regulations set forth for the match, Hensley quickly grew frustrated, and ended up getting himself disqualified with a steel chair. One month later he partook in a Scaffold Tables match to determine a new number one contender for the EWT Toolshed Championship at The Skies the Limit II. Despite the hardcore implications to the contest, Hensley was ironically the first contestant eliminated. To add to his misfortunes, he was left off the upcoming Survival of the Fittest PPV. Following such a poor start to his career, he would turn face, and declare a Hardcore Challenge for Season's Beatings III. His challenge was almost immediately answered by a returning, Marcus Trunk. Marcus Trunk Prior to their encounter, Hensley and Trunk would each be given matches to show off their hardcore capabilities. Hensley combated Tommy Dreamer; meanwhile Trunk faced the Sandman. They would also team up against fellow extreme alumni, Raven and Stevie Richards, in an impromptu street fight. At Season's Beatings III, Trunk pinned Hensley after giving him the Puncture Press from the top rope onto a board of light tubes. 2008 Heading into the new year, Hensley was remained hopeful. Even though he'd failed to completely turn things around, he believed the new year would show his true potential. He partook in a special tag team battle royal at Toom E's House Party IV to determine a new EWT Tri-State Champion. Jason Jupiter was chosen at random to be his partner. They would not only lose, but Hensley would be the one responsible. Hensley went on a brief hiatus after this, but returned to defeat Liam O'Neill in a standard singles matchup. He would not be in action at Common Ground the next month, but he would make an appearance by cutting an obscure promo, ending it by taking out infamous EWT backstage interviewer, Sum Guy. Siting his enraged behavior, EWT sentenced Hensley to return to his home, and enter the Richmond Mental Institution Stability Program (RMISB). At RMISB he would be visited by his real life childhood bestfriend, Jacob Leonard, who become his manager. Leonard persuaded him to finally look at things in a different perspective, and soon enough the duo would return to EWT with Hensley working as a heel again. He claimed his goal to hold every title in EWT. This angle, as well as Hensley's heel turn would be scrapped after the legitimate walkout of several top-tier EWT superstars. Leonard, who had only been on a paid-per-appearance deal, and would cease to be flown in to cut losses. Thus, Hensley reverted to his original character, playing an anti-hero/tweener role. On March 31, he would defeat BR Juri Sadamoto to win the EWT Ox Division Championship. He held an acceptance speech merely a couple of days later, slating himself to be a true fighting champion. His first successful title defense would come right after this against Bullz-I in an impromptu affair. Poe Moe Foe Hensley's second defense would come not too longer after his first, battling the likes of Gigantor Maximus. He effortlessly beat him down until a strange man clad in black intervened. Wielding a weed-eater, the man would clear Hensley out of the ring before attacking Maximus as well. The man would be removed by local law enforcement, but later received a contract with the EWT at Hensley's request. The stranger, referring to himself as Poe Moe Foe, would try to steal Hensley's title away by challenging him following another successful defense. Hensley was ravaged by Foe, yet managed to escape after reversing a chokeslam into a DDT, and sending both of them through the hood of a sedan. Hensley cut a promo on Foe later, acknowledging that Foe had taken him by surprise initially, but after surviving his sneak attack, he dismissed him as a threat. The two brawled routinely over the course of the next month with both men demanding matches against the other. In the middle of the saga, Hensley participated in the Royal Pain in the Ass Rumble that would determine a new EWT Heavyweight Champion. As luck would have it, Hensley found himself to be the final entrant into the match; he eliminated both Dave Davies and Andy Duke. However, due to the stipulations, the last two competitors needed to have a Last Man Standing match. After checking cameras from all angles, Davies would be elected, and proceed to defeat Hensley. Management would refuse Hensley/Foe's requests for an official match, stating not just the health of the two but the fans. Nevertheless, a match would be booked between them for Crap-a-mania Cinco in June. The bout would be contested under standard regulations though, not allowing them the true fight they desired. Hensley would retain against Foe, albeit by disqualification, at Crap-a-mania Cinco. For the entire Summer, Hensley and Foe would lash out at each other every chance they got. It wouldn't be until their brawls spilled into a public school that management finally gave in. At No Rest For The Wicked, on August 31, Hensley successfully defended his title against Foe in an Anything Goes match after knocking him off of the ToomiTron. 2008 Continued On Setepmber 19, newcomer Charley Mac upset Hensley to win the EWT Ox Division Championship. Instead of requesting an appropriate rematch, Hensley elected to pursue the coveted EWT Heavyweight Championship. At Rising Star, he defeated on one half of the EWT Tag Team Champion Highland Diamonds, Angus MacAngus. Season's Beatings IV would see Hensley go on to challenge the Bad Man for his EWT Tri-State Championship. The Bad Man retained after hitting him over the head with a rifle. In the main event, Sigma defeated Dave Davies to become the new EWT Heavyweight Champion. Before he could come through on his promise to bury the belt in the sea, Hensley appeared and challenged him on the spot. Following a brief scuffle, Hensley pinned Sigma to become the last man to hold EWT's most coveted prize. Wrestling's Innovative Genesis 2008 On May 13, Hensley signed a contract with the upstart promotion W*I*G. He debuted on the first edition of the company's flagship program, Vindication. The Innocent On July 27, he wrestled Earnest at W*I*G's first ever PPV, The Stuff of Legends. The largest man on the W*I*G roster at the time, Earnest was also an associate of the stable known as the Innocent. He defeated Earnest, but fell in a match against fellow Innocent member, Joshua, on August 31, at Date with Destiny. Prior to their match-up, Joshua lured Hensley out to a beat-down at the hands of fellow stablemates Earnest and Rosie. With the win, Joshua advanced to Parade of Champions to contend for the W*I*G Championship. Hensley battled Chaz Stone to a time-limit draw at said event. At Halloween Hell, he faced Joshua again, plus Exner and Shane Malone, in a Monster's Ball match. Malone pinned Exner for the win. Hensley would finally get Joshua at Gives Thanks in a Mercy match. He would make him pass out using a variation of the Tazmission to secure the victory. 2009 Hensley would return at the 28 Days Later PPV, engaging Team Ireland in a war or words, and eventually challenging "The Celtic Giant" Shane Malone to a grudge match. He would best Malone one on one at March 29, in what would prove to be his final W*I*G appearance. Freakin' Awesome Wrestling Alliance 2013 Hensley is currently in contract negotionations with the FAWA with hopeful plans for a Summer debut. In Wrestling Moveset Blitzkrieg (corkscrew 630 degree senton) Hardcore Cut (jumping cutter) Smear (spear) Frog Splash Stiff Kicks Springboard Manenuvers Superkick Enzuigiri Dropkick Spinning Heelkick Roundhouse Kick Moonsault Shooting Star Press Tiger Driver Death Valley Driver Brainbuster Musclebuster Sit-Out Sideslam DDT (numerous variations) Boston Crab Full Nelson Theme Musics "Hit Em High, Hit Em Low" by JT Money (EWT/FAWA) "I'll Whip Ya Head Boy" by 50 Cent (W*I*G) "Fury of the Storm" by Shadows Fall (EWT) "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica (EWT) Nicknames "The Only Man Who's So Hardcore They Put It In His Name" "The Hardcore One" Managers Jacob Leonard Personal life Hensley was born and raised in "The City of Pride and Purpose", Richmond, CA. His father passed away when he was only five years old in a freak factory accident. His siblings consisted of an older brother (38) and two younger sisters (27, 26). He has spoken with his brother once since the age of seventeen. Attending Richmond High School, he played varsity basketball under famed head coach, Ken Carter, his senior year of '98. He averaged sixteen points per game for the Oilers. After graduating and working a handful of odd jobs, he enrolled himself into the Dog Pound in late '01, located in Raleigh, North Carolina. A lifelong e-wrestling fan, he made the move from coast to coast after receiving the blessings of his mother (55) and sisters. He graduated out of the academy in early '03, and worked the independent scene until his breahthrough signing with EWT. Following EWT's closure, and his subsequent depature from W*I*G only a few months later, he pursued an acting career in Hollywood. He appeared as Gray Fox in the Metal Gear Solid movie to solid reviews in early 2010, and starred as Revan in a Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic film at the end of the same year. Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation EWT Ox Division Championship EWT Heavyweight Championship (last champion)